Te Quiero
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Corría tenía que llegar antes de que fuera de masiado tarde para impedir su decisión de tener una nueva vida después de esa boda


Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Corría con rapidez, tenía que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, tenía que decirle, tenía que impedir el horror que iba a cometer, vio la puerta enorme de la iglesia y sin mas entró, nadie se dio cuenta de su presencia, allí se encontraba amigos de la infancia, sus familiares y sus propios padres, que eran muy allegados a su familia, todos parecían felices por esa unión, algunos se les veían enfadados como a Gaara e Ino, y negaban con la cabeza como si estuvieran cometiendo el gran error de sus vidas, miré hacia el altar, ahí estabas tú con esa persona, los dos juntos, ibas a dar el gran cambio en tu vida, eso me dijiste a mi como a todos nuestros amigos, yo seguía mirándote y empecé a caminar con lentitud hacia ti, se que cuando pasaba al lado de alguien me miraba y no entendía, seguí andando con lentitud, pasé por el lado de mis padres y mi hermano mayor, vi la sorpresa de ellos pero sonrieron, ellos lo aceptaban y me hacía feliz, aunque no lo fueran aceptado igualmente haría lo que voy hacer, paré a unos centímetros de ti y de esa persona, Ino como Gaara sonrieron como que siguiera para adelante, tus padres me vieron y no entendieron, tengo el presentimiento que nunca les has contado lo nuestro o lo que tuvimos por que ahora se que no estamos juntos y lo vio a cambiar ahora mismo, aunque no entiendo por que no lo saben si eras tú el que decía y gritabas que lo nuestro lo debe de saber todo el mundo, al lado de tus padres estaba tu hermano mayor muy parecido a ti pero con pelo largo y atado en una coleta, veo que me sonríe y me tranquiliza, no puedo creer que esté tan nervioso, se que hice mal al decirte que lo nuestro no tiene futuro por miedo a lo que dirán, creo que es mas cosa mía que de las personas, te hice sufrir y decidiste estar ahí con nuestra amiga de la infancia, ya que tú siempre decías de niño que estabas enamorado de ella, noto que el cura para de hablar y me mira directamente, tú como ella os giráis al igual que las otras dos personas que estaban en ese lugar en frente del cura, tenéis expresiones distintas los dos, en la de ella hay sorpresa pero hace una sonrisa, ella siempre supo lo que había entre nosotros, tú me miraste durante un segundo con enfado para luego mirar al frente, noté en tus ojos una pizca de sorpresa y se que estás enfadado lo noto te conozco demasiado bien

-lárgate-te oigo decir con enfado, me sentí mal pero no me iba a echar a atrás, siempre cuando he querido una cosa lo he tenido y tú no eres la excepción, a ti te tuve, tú me tuviste y lo que es mío nadie me lo va a quitar

-no he venido aquí para irme-le dije con seriedad, te escucho que haces un suspiro muy sonoro, estás nervioso lo se por la forma que mueves tu pie-he venido a decirte que eres lo mas importante para mi

-si, ya lo se-dijiste de mal modo-y como lo se vete, me has dejado claro lo que tú sientes

-me da igual lo que piensen los demás-nuestra amiga sonríe mas ampliamente-lo importante es lo que sentimos tú y yo

-se acabó, no quiero escucharte mas-me dijo pero en ningún momento se giró para mirarme

-no se acabó nada, te amo y tú me quieres a mi-le grité, la expresión del cura me hizo sonreír, él me miró con enfado y no se por que me mira de este modo, debería de estar feliz por decir que lo amo en un grito y todo el mundo en el lugar se ha enterado y les estoy escuchando murmurar pero no entiendo el que tampoco me importa

-no decías que era un secreto-me dijo con seriedad, yo agaché la cabeza para luego mirarle de nuevo-y estás equivocado, yo no te quiero-me sorprendí por lo dicho y con gran seguidad en sus palabras

-no me lo creo-le digo no muy convencido-no puede ser que en dos meses me dejes de querer-te vi sonreír con superioridad, y la verdad nunca te he visto esta sonrisa, si no esta sonrisa es de las mías, de mi familia

-nunca debimos de haber tenido nada-abrí los ojos, me sorprendió y lo demostré en mi rostro, pasaste por mi lado como si nada, me convencí en ese momento que te había pegado mis mañas, la verdad es que no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer y noté que alguien me tocaba el hombro

-Sasuke ve tras él-miré a la novia con su vestido blanco y mi mejor amiga de la infancia y luego vi a su lado a mi primo que sonreía

-ve tras Naruto, y déjanos casarnos tranquilamente a Sakura y a mi-esto me lo dijo serio mi primo Sai, y es cuando me di cuenta que interrumpí la boda de ellos dos, me giré y vi a Ino que estaba seria, ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Sai y estuvieron muy poco tiempo saliendo, luego miré a Gaara que también estaba serio, él siempre estuvo enamorado de mi primo en secreto, pero Sai a Sakura y ellos dos lo aceptaron sin ningún problema, miré a los padres de Naruto ellos sonreían, seguro que se sorprendieron cuando dije que amaba a su hijo pequeño, Deidara hermano mayor de Naruto me hizo una señal para que valla detrás de su hermano menor, salí corriendo y lo vi sentado en las escaleras, yo me senté a su lado

-por que me lo haces tan dificil-me dijo con tristeza- no me ayudas a olvidarte

-no quiero que me olvides, nos conocemos desde niños y fuimos los mejores amigos y lo somos-lo dije mirando al frente

-por que no me dejas en paz-me miró con seriedad-solo quiero ha alguien que acepte lo que siente y no se avergüence

-yo no me avergüenzo-le puse las manos en las mejillas para que me mirara a los ojos

-entonces por que …

-para mi eres lo mas importante, te amo con toda mi alma, y me da igual lo que piensen los demás-Naruto me miró con intensidad con sus ojos azules que me encanta

-Sasuke-me dijo en un susurro y con solo pronuncie mi nombre mi corazón se acelera-yo no te quiero-lo volvió a decir y yo miré al suelo con tristeza

-que tengo que hacer para que vuelvas a quererme-lo miré y otra vez le vi sonreír con superioridad y puso sus manos encima de las mías para quitarlas de su mejilla

-nada-me dijo como si nada-por que yo te amo, idiota-sonreí con felicidad y mis ojos se humedecieron

-no quiero perderte, no queremos perderte-noté que su mirada cambiaba a no entender nada y yo le hice una media sonrisa, le toqué un mechón rubio-estoy embarazado-sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa

-estás bromeando-me dijo incrédulo yo negué con la cabeza

-ayer me dieron la noticia y se lo dije a mis padres

-pero tú-no sabía que decir-no estabas muy feliz al ser doncel, no lo aceptabas

-lo se-le dije-pero ayer cuando me enteré supe que era lo mejor que me podía pasar-me toqué la barriga que aún estaba plana

-no me lo puedo creer-se pasó las manos por sus cabellos rubios heredados de su padre-voy a ser padre-me abraza con fuerza-vamos a ser padres, y seremos los mejores-le sonreí cuando me soltó y me embelesé con su sonrisa que hacía que me sintiera en paz-te amo Sasuke, me haces la persona mas feliz del mundo entero

-tú también me haces muy feliz-y nos besamos asta que se nos acabó el aire-te amo mas que a mi vida, Naruto

**Fin**

_Espero que no me tiréis tomates por esto, un día viendo la tele se me ocurrió y empecé a escribir y esto salió … comentar y si hay tomates seguro que Sasuke los cogerá para comérselos _


End file.
